The Zoo Hunger Games (AU)
by Master Fearless Shadow
Summary: Every year, in the ruins of Animalia; 12 Mammal districts are forced to pick a male and a female, pred or prey at the age of 12 & 18; to compete in a global event called: "The Hunger Games." Citizens watch as they fight to the death until one remains. Judy Hopps, steps in to replace her sister and face her natural rival. When the end is near; Judy must weigh survival against love.


_**First and ever!**_

* * *

.

 _Panem..._

 _The Capitol..._

 _The U.S..._

 _Earth. What's left of it's existence, anyways._

 _Panem. The Capitol. The U.S. a place in the middle of our Capital state: Washington D.C.. The continent's heart and origin. A popular continental place of what had once been our home, was now, a ghost town that has lost it's existence in times of the cold war. The Wealthy towns' people of Washington (D.C.) that has lived there, has moved to the northern region that is located in the Appalachian Mountains belonging to North and South Carolina to find a new home and there, the albeit Capital of the United States of America is now called the Capitol state of Panem._

 _This all started because of the War. And finally, the apocalypse. The human race stood on the brink of extinction because of a series of extraterrestrial attacks that discriminated the planet years ago. Fate led the surviving continents to form an alliance that may be their last hope. Forced to trust each other, the survivors fight for survival during the assault from the invaders. It had all gone out when the remnant people managed to expand forces and destroy the invaders, recepting the invaders' weaponry and technology and designing a new world. The U.S. developed a peace pact for friendship and alliance with their allies and rivals. The rebel invaders helped release their captive members and restored the remnant cities of the U.S. and etc, modernizing its new outlook and technology. The citizens take the new technology as to now, normal life. But many contractions were to come when another war broke out, shattering the peace and honor that had one been signed by the treaty peacemakers; now has been broken._

 _Numbers of wars were devastating and horrible, children were enslaved, women were raped and beaten to death if not cooperative, and men were killed and sold. The Capitol has seized control of the twelve disused and remaining capital states for each districts. The states with the biggest popular capital cities have each District of dominated citizens (Or slaves) passed down as competitors; that the Capitol calls: Tributes. As punishment for the rebellion, each of the twelve districts (now, thirteen) of the nation of Panem is forced by the victorious Capitol to annually select two tributes, one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18, to fight to death in the Hunger Games, until there's only one left._

 _So the Games have gone on for centuries, and tributes fight to survive in an Arena crafted by two of the brightest, most creative, but also most morbid people the Capitol has to offer. Now, the country of Panem has been thrown into a new era, and the games continue. To this very day..._

* * *

In the state of the Capitol called Panem. The turn of events of the city of Panem has been on great stride for over a hundred years. The Capitol lately had great new updates, the newest president has just been elected 3 years ago and now is currently living in the giant Capitol mansion that is in the biggest mountains of Panem. While the other news also stated that all the Districts were running low on Tributes. Some, cheered for this, because there was too many lives being taken that needed a future for themselves. Others, were disgusted and aggravated because the games were the only things that brought pride and joy and entertainment to Dundee of the Districts and the Capitol. And they take these things seriously. The one person that didn't like this at all was the President.

* * *

In the home of the Panem President. Two expectant figures seated in an office of the President's home were the President, a man in his mid-50's, six feet high, with greying black hair that is combed back and slack perfectly. His garb is a formal perfectly clean black suit with a red-striped black tie and he goes by the name: Ellfun Nefario. And next to him, is the General Peacekeeper of Panem: Kylo "Gunner" Midtgaard, a bald-headed, scarred, 55 year old man with the usual armor of a Peacekeeper. The both of them had a expressions of displeasure and they look far from happy. Actually, as a matter of fact; they were already not happy; the Hunger Games that has brought fear and entertainment to Panem for a generation, has finally been called off. Cancelled. Stopped. Renounced.

The President was defiantly not happy at all.

In his first year as President, Nefario had a lot to prove. He wanted to make the Games the best the Capitol has offered in years of service. But now, after being notified of the beginning lessening numbers of tributes in the districts and the rebels on jaywalk, he has his work cut out for him.

The Pres gripped the champagne glass in his right hand tightly in agitation, Gunner, sat in a chair in the corridor of the Pres' office right in front of his desk, and was reviewing the book that was on it. The book he was reading, withheld the previous game events that happened in the past years trials, all involving the previous Tributes, Careers and Victors from the past Hunger Games. The one Victor that intrigued him the most is, the beforehand rebellious MockingJay Victoress Katniss Everdeen. Katniss, with fellow District 12 tribute and future spouse, Peeta Mellark. Became the victors after defying the Capitol's attempt to force one to kill the other in 74th Hunger Games. The part that made him intense was that throughout the next two Hunger Games after, Katniss becomes a symbol of the uprising rebellion against the oppressive Capitol. Katniss made her alliance, turned over the Capitol, and later, rightly executed President Coin and left Snow to die in the hands of the rebellion. That was 50 years ago, and from that time on now, they were probably old by now, or possibly dead. Because it was so long since the two victors from district 12 started a new Hunger Games and a new way of life. But now there was a new problem: There was no more tributes.

A sudden knock made them cease their conversation. A signature knock was made again and this time, a voice spoke up. "Are you done? Because time is up!" A young masculine voice called out impatiently. The Pres gazed at the door before gazing back to Gunner. The Peacekeeper grumbled before strutting miserably towards the door and opening it. A man in his early 30's wearing a fancy reddish-brown suit with a black tie, stood in the large doorway, wearing a rather unnerving smile that somehow and for some reason, disgusted Nefario. The man walked in casually in a business-like stroll walk and passed a devilish grin to Gunner before walking by him just before he closed the door.

"We could do it, you know," Viceroy says quietly to Gunner.

"What?" Gunner asks.

"Leave the capitol. Find some pests. And pick them to participate in the games. You and I, we could make it work," says Viceroy.

"ABOSUTELY NOT!" Nefario bellowed deniably.

The room went silent before the Vice Pres spoke up again, raising his left eyebrow curtly and expectantly as if he was waiting for an argument to come out of Nefario.

"They are trying to gather up everything they need to continue the games." He asserted.

"I never agreed to this," Nefario gritted.

"Well, you might have to consider it," Viceroy inputted.

"We don't."

"But you do." Gunner said, irritated.

Gunner kept shooting glances at his friend, his anxiety increasing at every grunt of iterated irritation. His attention split, he almost flinched when the Pres slammed his other hand into his desk in a fit rage.

"Forget it." he seethed darkly to Viceroy, murderous rage glowing in his eyes.

Viceroy didn't even flinch when the Pres threatened him hatefully.

Nefario silently groaned bitterly at the thought of the abrupt cancelled action that will take place with no way around it. Leaning back in his seat, Nefario was unable to form words, pondering as he pressed his hands to top of the desk and rested them there. He pondered and twisted every idea or thought that can be an answer for the Games to use.

Watching his pathetic attempts to do so, Viceroy was already growing impatient, a sneer on his lips. "I'll get them to move faster." He promised himself, as he was prepared to leap out of the chair and confront the President man-to-man if Gunner wasn't there at the moment.

Gunner stood up out of the chair. Opening his mouth to encourage Nefario, while they're distracted; Viceroy ripped out the page with Katniss Everdeen's picture on it and folded it up before putting it in his breast pocket of his undershirt underneath his coat, before interjecting the duo's conversation.

"Are you still, overreacting on this?" He quizzed skeptically.

"Yes." The Pres muttered.

"What are your thoughts on this, so far?" He pressed.

That was it.

Nefario shoved him into the desk chair he was sitting in a few moments ago, Viceroy winced as his elbow hit the corner. He was immobilized and being assulted by the President. Nefario slammed his fist into the arm of the chair, ignoring the pain that went through his knuckles.

"Panem. The Capitol. The Games. All CUT out!" The Pres seethed in Viceroy's face, spittle and warm air blew out Nefario's mouth as he scorned at Viceroy.

"We can bet on this, if you want." Viceroy mumbled defensively. "But, don't think I won't press charges against you!" He sounded out aggressively as he tried to free himself from the death grip of the Pres.

The long, winding wait had never seemed so long and winding than that morning in the weak dawn light.

The Pres sighed in defeat as he loosen his grip on the Vice Pres and stepped back to let him stand. Inhaling deeply Nefario grabbed his wine glass and lifted it up to his lips and sipped the intoxicating liquor down his throat.

Dusting himself of transparent filth, Viceroy returned his gaze to the President while he regained his compsure, and he looked back at Gunner before saying. "Perhaps, we should finish this later, because the public is awaiting an answer." With thatsaid, Viceroy gathered his looks from his adversaries and his materials and left the room, choosing the door with a loud 'SLAM'.

Looking towards the anxious President, Gunner finally opened his mouth to speak to him after waiting impatiently for him to stop pacing around and drumming his fingers nervously against the wine glass that was in his hand.

Nefario stops at the window of his office, and stares out of it, gazing at the early lights of morning, before finally saying. "Okay," Nefario said gruffly not looking back and took another sip from his glass before finally swallowed and conceded. "Let's do this."

Gunner froze and looked up; gritting his teeth. "Let's not."

"No one asked you what you wanted!" Nefario turned on his heels and strode over to his desk. He pulled out a blank sheet of parchment from the top drawer and a pen from his breastpocket, slapping them down in front of Gunner. "We are in a war, and like it or not, everyone has a part to play. Write it down."

Gunner stared down at the parchment, pen ready, but with no answers.

Gunner snorted and crossed his arms. "If Viceroy is having problems being a Gamechanger, then he deserves every bit of it. Why should I care?"

"It is for those you care for the least that you should watch the closest," Nefario murmured, holding his hand to his right cheek. He dropped it to his side. "The world is going to hell and when it does, everyone is going to turn to us. We will need to have the answers."

Gunner's posture stiffened and he leaned back.

"Just because of this stupid play?" Gunner's eyebrow flew up to his forehead and he rubbed his temples vigorously. "I don't know enough about anything. Why does it have to be the Capitol?"

Nefario seized him by the shoulder "This is war, Gunner! There is only one thing you need to know."

Gunner felt cold as the Pres stab his answers into him.

"The Games have gone on for decades, each year, new tributes come to fight to the death in the Arena crafted by us and the Capitol." Nefario inputted.

"Now, the country of Panem has no more Tributes participating, meaning there would be no more entertainment for Panem."

"People _die_ in war. Your job is to keep the body count down." Nefario shoved the list of names into Gunner's hands and went back to his own desk. "You know, Viceroy is probably right." He heaved silently.

Gunner's eyes widen in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I think it's time we use our ancient _'descended mistake'_ as the chance to continue these Games." Gunner was mortified and disturbed at this.

Gunner wiped the sweat off his forehead and hastily spoke up. "But we're thrown into a new _era_!"

Nefario responded. "Then with a new restart of tributes. Things will start to get more _entertaining_ then."

"But.." Gunner was cut off.

"No _more_." Nefario asserted dismissively.

"Yes sir," Gunner conceded and wrote his answers on the parchment. "Done."

Soon, the answers have been cleared. A new set of Games and Tributes will be ready for the Capitol. And Panem will have a new set competitors for the Events, the Capitol will be sending out machines to retrieve one member of each mammal species from each and every different family. Mainly Predators and Prey. The Games are ready and the new Hunger Games will arrive soon.

 _...Happy 130th Hunger Games..._

* * *

 _ **And finally! This is fine and Read, review and fav! And I'll write back 2 u guys! :)**_


End file.
